Si No eres Mia no Seras de Nadie
by Nyleve Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasara cuando bella conozca a otra persona? que le despierte nuevo sentimientos con mayor fuerza y le haga plantearse una nueva vida ¿Qué hará Jacob al enterarse de esto? ¿la dejara para que pueda ser feliz?
1. prologo

**Si no eres mía no serás de nadie**

**Prologo **

A bella le ha llegado el amor con su mejor amigo que después de tanto tiempo de amistad le ha confesado sus sentimientos y a lo que bella ha correspondido. ellos basan la relación en respecto, confianza y en el amor que siente el uno por el otro.

¿qué pasara cuando bella conozca a otra persona? que le despierte nuevo sentimientos con mayor fuerza y le haga plantearse una nueva vida ¿qué hará jacob al enterarse de esto? ¿la dejara para pueda ser feliz? buscando asi el su propia felicidad, pero que pasaría si el se empeña en mantener a bella por la fuerza ya sea con o sin su voluntad valiéndose de todos los medios posible ¿qué hará bella contra esto podrá ella y su amor contra la amargura y el egoísmo del que alguna vez considero su mejor amigo, su puerto seguro y su amor?.

Alguien una vez dijo: _**El amor no siempre es un sentimiento bueno y va de la mano con la obsesión. **_

* * *

aqui esta otra vez pero modificado gracia a cathyiiaz q me señalos algunos errore de redaccion


	2. Isabella Marie Swan mi vida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. yo solo juego un poquito con ellos en esta trama de mi imaginacion **_

**_Si no Eres Mia no Seras de Nadie _**

* * *

**bella pov**

Mi vida había sido normal o más bien se podría catalogar como aburrida jajaja, cuando cumplí 16 mi madre se volvió a casar con un buen hombre llamado Phil un jugador de la s ligas menores de béisbol, ello se ven muy felices pero a veces mi mama se veía triste por no pasar mas tiempo con su amado Phil ya que debido a su trabajo viajaba mucho y ella se quedaba en casa conmigo, esa fue una razones que me hizo tomar esta decisión de ir a vivir con mi padre o Charlie como le llamo yo a su espalda la otra razón fue Charlie por que se que el también me extraña ya que desde que mi madre lo dejo yo nada mas había pasado algunas vacaciones con el ya que no eran muchas .ya que el lugar donde vive nunca sale el sol y llueve casi todo el año, razón cual dudaba de ir a vivir a fork, si así se llama es pequeño pueblo alienígena le di ese nombre siendo niña ya que las cosas por aquí son muy verdes ha hora creo que le cambiare el nombre por: mi infierno personal .

Ya tengo un viviendo con Charlie a pesar del clima me ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba .

–Bells apúrate se te hará tarde para la escuela cielo –dijo Charlie

–Si pa ya voy horita bajo–

Si ese es charlie vivir con el es casi como vivir sola eso es bueno porque disfruto de la soledad sin sentirme sola además con el no hay necesidad de rellenar los momento de silencio ya que no es un silencio incomodo si no un cómodo silencio entre los dos

–Bells hija se te hace tarde –dijo como por quinta vez

–si papa ya estoy bajando –respondí mientras Me apresure a bajar a desayunar ante de que Charlie subiera

–Buenos dia pa ¿como amaneces? –dije saludando a carlie

–Bien hija y ¿tu?–cahrlie

–Bien pa como siempre –como les dije mi vidas es muy monotona

–Me alegro hija pero va a tener que levantarte mas temprano –dijo con tono de ragaño pero sin llegar a eso

–Papa no empieces otra ves con lo mismo ¿si? –dije para q no se volviera a en capsular en la misma charla de siempre porque aunque me duerma temprano no me despierto a hora

–Esta bien hija como quiera yo solo te digo, bueno bells me voy a la comisaría no quiero que se me haga tarde –y así charlie se fue al trabajo

–Ok papa cuídate nos vemos por la tarde –me despedí de mi padre par subir a terminarme de arregla.

Aja en donde estaba ante de bajar a desayunar con mi padre a si ya, en la escuela me va muy bien ya tengo varios amigo entre ellos esta Jessica aunque creo que es amiga mía solo por interés, también esta angela ya si es en verdad una amiga con ella no hay q dar mucha explicaciones y entiende cuando uno quiere habla y cuando no, también esta alice ella es mi mejor amiga o como también la llamo mi pequeña duende ella es, divertida amigable a ella le confío todo pero también tiene su lado oscuro jejejeje ya que ella es muy compulsiva si se trata de moda, ropa, o organizar algún evento y sobre todo tiene una gran obsesión conmigo ella me cree su Barbie personal ya que ella hace lo que le viene en gana en cuanto a mi apariencia se requiere una vez intento córtame el pelo y hacerme unos mechones fucia me causa risa nada mas de acordarme de la cara de alice cuando no la deje.

–Bela…bella.. bells por dios ¡bella¡ –dijo una alice muy exparerada.

–Ha… que alice que sucede por que me gritas –dije con tono de parecer enfada

–Te grito por que estoy hablando con tigo y nada solamente te sonríes en ¿Qué pesaba bella a caso en algún chico? –dijo una muy emocionada alice

–En que chico nada alice me acordaba la vez en que me quería hacer unos mechones fucia -dije para desviar su atención

–Ummmm ok pero déjame decirte te fuera quedado de un –bien dijo alice suspirando

–Si si tiene complejo de payaso puede ser – jejejeje

–Chao bells no soporto cuando te pones asi nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo –dijo y se marcho par su clase

Después de la interrupción de alice seguía pensado en mis otro amigos que son su hermano ementt y su novia Rosalía y su gemelo Jasper que es el novio de alice también ella tiene un hermano llamado Edward el se encuentra en Canadá pero en la foto que he viste del el se ve que es guapo pero arrogante, egoísta y egocéntrico pero bueno cambiando el tema también me la llevo bien con mike aunque el tiene cierto interés hacia a mi, también esta el novio de angela que es un chico muy agradable y cambies esta tayler pero mi mejor amigos y ha hora novio jacob black el es el hijo de Billy Black el mejor amigo de charlie y hasta el momento mi vida era un aburrimiento total quien iba decir que al mudarme a fork ante llamado mi infierno personal mi vida adquirirían sentido no a lo mejor pesara q se debe a jake mi novio pero no mi vida cambiara cunado llegue un angel de cabellos reberldes para poner mis sentimiento de cabeza y su vida y la mia en peligro y no me presentado como se debe me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 17 años y partir de aquí pasare a hacer el amor de alguien para ser su peligrosa obsesión

* * *

_**bueno aqui les dejo el primer capi otraves pero corregido con la ayuda de cathyiiaz que me dijo como de verdad THANKS ! disfrutes nos vemos bye Xd**_


	3. ¿Te amo?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es solamente de mi cabesita **_

* * *

**Si no eres mía no serás de nadie**

¿Te amo?

Bella POV

–¿bells amor esta aquí?–dijo jake llamando mi atención que estaba perdida en alguna cosas.

–si jake solamente estaba perdida en mis pesamiento tu sabes algoinormal en mi–dije yo queriendo deviar el tema de conversación.

–si amor eso lo se muy bien solo espero que en tu pensamiento este yo y solamento yo–dijo el mientra tomaba la mano que descansaba en mi pierna.

–claro jake como siempre – mentí uy me choca tener que mentirle pero prefiero decirle lo que el quiere escuchar y asi me evito interrogatorios inecesarios porque si algo he aprendio en esto seis mese de noviasgo es que jake es algo celoso y prefiero mantenerlo a raya .

–amor que vamos hacer hoy –dijo jake trayéndome devuelta a la realidad

–Ah ¿Qué me dijiste cariño?– le pregunte a jake

–¿Que, que vamos hacer hoy? – dijo con un tono de enfado en su voz al ver mi falta de atención.

–mmmmmmmmmmmmm no se cariño ¿ que propones?– mejor lo dejo elegir a el para que se le pase el enfado por que yo lo quiero pero a veces me saca de quisio.

–bellabells que te parece si damos un paseo por la playa y después vamos a mi casa– dijo el con mejor humor.

–me parece pefecto jaje pero a las siete tengo que estar en casa, ya sabes que mañana tengo instituto y tango tarea que hacer –dije recordándole la hora y que estamo en semana.

–si amor lo que tu digas, todo por ti lo sabes ¿nop¡ –dijo el

–si lo se cariño– dije con tono cansado odio cuando dice eso "_lo que hago por ti o todo por ti _uy lo odio pero bueno asi es esl amo ¿no?.

Nos dirigimo a mi choche para ir a la push en el camino jacob iva hablando y yo solamente asentia o murmuraba palabra cuando lo veia conveniente ya que mi cuerpo estaba hay pero mente estaba metida de lleno en mis pensamientos ya que tengo dias algo inquieta o ansiosa es como si algo fuera cambiar mi vida o algo asi pero que puede cambiar en mi vida siempre es igual mi casa, mi novio, mis amigo y el instituto no veo en donde pueda venir un cambi repentino una caricia suave sobre mi muslo me saco de mis congeturas al darme de cuenta que era jacob que me miraba con ojo de deseo y lujuria esta mira me hizo traga grueso.

–jake no haga eso que estoy manejando –le dije ocultando la incomodida en mi tono de mi voz

– lo siento amor es que no lo pude evitar –dijo con tono de arrepentimiento y me dio remordimiento ya que esto seis mese de novio el no me ha pedido nada que yo no desee en cuanto a pasar la relacion en otro nivel es, solo que yo no me siento preparada para para dar ese paso y jake lo ha entedido y se lo agradezco con todo el alma .

–ya llegamos jake– le dije pero al parecer no era la unica que estaba pensativa

–jake, jake ya veo que no soy la unica que ando perdida en mis pensamientos – le dije en tono de broma

– lo siento amor estaba pensando en nosotros y sobre todo en TI – me dijo con un tono que no supe descifrar

–mmmm y sera que puedo saber ¿cuales son eso pensamientos?–le dije con mucha curiosidad

–claro amor, estaba pensando en esto seis meses de noviazgo que han sido los mejores del mundo y en lo felice que hemos sido, y que pasaría si alguna vez tu me dejaras o te fueras de mi lado eso es algo que siempre tengo presente, no sabria que hacer o que podria pasar por que yo TE AMO demasiado probablemente me dejaría morir o haria todo lo necesario porque tu siguieras a mi lado para siempre, por que sin ti yo no tengo vida ni ganas para vivirla Isabella –dijo el y la forma como dijo lo ultimo me asusto no se por que pero me provoco un pequeño escalofrío

–ah jake yo…. yo….este jake uno no sabe que vendra en el mañana y si no somo el uno para el otro siempre, cabe la posibilidad de que encontremos a otra persona con la que queramos estar –dije un poco nerviosa y me apresure a continuar por que iva ha interrumpir y no te digo que esto seis mese de noviazgo ham sido simplemente maravilloso pero no podemos descartar esa posibilidades – le dije en tono de compresión y algo de miedo a decir la ultima parte

–no bella yo se que nunca podré querer o amar alguien como yo te quiero a ti porque mi mente se reusa a sacarte de ella y es pero que para ti tambien sea lo mismo amor – hablo el con tono alterado, mejor cambio el tema de conversación sutil mente

– jake sabes que te quiero entonces por que dices esa cosas vamos difrutrar del paseo por la playa ¿va?–ufff no me gusta cuando jake habla asi por que se ve algo posesivo y obsesivo y yo no le puedo decir algo de que lo que no puedo estar segura.

–vale amor dejemos este tema hasta aquí y vamos a dar nuestro paseo – meno mal que volvió hacer el mismo jake de que yo conocí

solo asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a bajarme de mi monovoluble jake bajo rápido de el y me tomo de las mano entrelazando sus dedos con los mio asi pensando a caminar por la orilla de la Playa admirando cada ola una tras otras hasta que llegamos a nuestro arbol donde no sentábamos cuando éramos solamente amigos el se sentó primero y me jalo suavemente para que lo siguiera una vez sentado me paso un brazo por la cintura para acércame mas a el si eso es posible claro, ya era la hora del atardecer o como otro lo llama el crepúsculo para mi era la hora del día mas hermosa ya que significa que otro dia acaba y da paso a la noche empezando con su liga de colores ante de desvanecer por completo y es mas hermoso si se ve desde el mar ya que el mar y el cielo se ven igual de azules y en una distancia parece que se une pero todo es un bello espejismo ya que el mar jamás podrá alcázar el cielo mientra seguía observando hacia el infinito una palabra me sacaron de mi ensoñación

–bella te amo con todo mi alma –dijo el con tono in describible

–jake yo…. yo …..sabes que te quiero ¿no?– esa palabra me tomara desprevenidas y yo que pensaba que habíamos dejamos atrás esa conversación

–claro que lo se amor pero me gustaría oírte decir que me amas – que no me haga decir algo para lo que no estoy preparada todavía gritaba mi fiero interno – pero se que aunque no lo digas lo sientes ¿verdad?– dijo el con tono de niño pequeño cuando sabes que le van a dar algo

Solamente de ldije que si con un movimiento de cabeza cuando devie mi vista hacia mi reloj puede ver que faltaba treinta minutos para la siete ufff el tiempo por una vez esta de mi lado que alivio

– jake creo que ya es hora de irnos –le dije apuntado el reloj de mi muñeca

–ya tan rápido bells pero si ni siquiera hemos ido a mi casa– dijo el con tono de gran enfado y reclamo

– si jake ya es hora y lo de la visita a tu casa te lo debo asi que andando – dije parándome del tronco y caminando hacia mi camioneta .

–esta bien amor tienes razón vamos pero sabes que te cobrare lo de la ida a mi casa ¿no? Dijo con tono de picardía y rectifico mi suerte no cambio solo me dio un remanso de paz o esperanza

–mmmm me asusta – le dije a jacob con un tono de falso miedo

– deberías temer cariño deberías temer te lo aseguro dijo dándome un beso en los labios nos pusimos en marcha a mi camioneta luego de dejar a jake y llegar a mi casa pude ver que Charlie ya había llegado entre prepare la cena la serví comimos en silencio para luego recoger y lavar los plato ya que había limpiando la cocina me dispuse a subir a mi habitación

– chao papa me voy a hacer uno pendiente y a dormir nos vemos mañana me despedí de mi padre mientras este veia un partido en la tv

– buenas noche bella que duermas bien hija – dijo con la mira fija en le tv Charlie nunca cambia

Subí a mi habitación me cambien la ropa por una de dormí y agarre mi ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio pero no me puede contentar en la lectura ya que la conversación con jacob me rondaba en la cabeza y sobre todo una palabra te amo yo lo amaba a el en reliada no lo sabia si lo el sentimiento que siento hacia Jacob se puede llamar amor y con ese pensamiento me que de dormida.

* * *

aqui esta el otro capi de mi loca historia y doy gracia a lo que me ha agregado como favorito o alertas sigan asi se le queier y visite mi nueva hiostoria plis nos vemos


End file.
